Algol (Phantasy Star)
In the Phantasy star games series, Algol is the name of the planetary system that serves as the setting for the first four installments of the Phantasy Star computer role-playing game series. The system consists of a single star (called Algol or Algo), around which orbit four planets: Palma, Motavia, Dezoris and Rykros (in order from closest to farthest). Many space stations and other artificial satellites exist in the system as well. The names of the planets (and even the system itself) are sometimes spelled differently from game to game. In Phantasy Star Universe, the Gurhal system fills in for Algol, with three new planets seen as tributes to the original three from Algol. The name Algol was probably taken from real life – The real Algol is a star system (not a planetary system) in the constellation Perseus. History A spirit being called "the Great Light" created the Algol planetary system c. BW 2,000,000 to serve as a seal on the Profound Darkness' dimensional prison. Originally, this "Great Seal" was arranged so that Motavia was the closest planet to Algol, followed by Palma, Dezoris and Rykros. However, during "the Conjunction" in AW 843, Motavia and Palma switched orbits, making Palma the system's innermost planet. The planets Palma (PS 1: "Palma"/PS 2 & PS3: "Palm"/PS 4: "Parma") Palma is a green planet, and apparently the original homeworld of the Palmans, Algol's most widespread species. The planet was ruled by the evil emperor Lassic/Lashiec in the first game, but he was defeated in AW 286 and Alis Landale was established as Queen. In the Conjunction of AW 843, the planet switched orbits with Motavia, bringing it much closer to Algol; just a year later, the royal family was murdered by the Earthmen, who then established democracy on the planet. By AW 868, Mother Brain had taken control of the planet. Palma was the center of the Algol system's government until AW 1284, when the space satellite Gaira malfunctioned and caused the planet's destruction. This destruction of Palma was called the Great Collapse. Motavia (PS 1: "Motavia"/PS 2: "Mota"/PS 4: "Motavia") Motavia was originally a desert planet, but it was radically transformed because of two events: the Conjunction in AW 843 which caused the planet to orbit farther from Algol; and Mother Brain's climate control program which included extensive forestation and irrigation, started in AW 852. By AW 1284, the planet was green and water was abundant, but the destruction of the Climate Control Center (Climatrol) and the resulting flooding of the planet's four dams started a slow reverse of the planet's environmental state. By the time of Phantasy Star IV, most of the planet's surface has reverted back to desert. Motavia is inhabited by indigenous Motavians, owl-like intelligent humanoids with blue feathers, as well as refugees from Palma. Most Motavians live apart from the Palmans and there are few associations between the two races; even in AW 2284, most Motavians still live in their own villages. During the events of Phantasy Star I, Motavians (as well as Dezolisians (Dezorians)) were often hunted and killed by Parmanians, including the game's heroes. (However, in the time frame of Phantasy Star II, Motavians and Palmans lived together in the same villages, with only minor resentment.) One exception is Gryz, who traveled with Alys Brangwin and Chaz Ashley after his home village, Molcum, was destroyed by Zio (Phantasy Star IV) in AW 2284. It is also notable that several Motavians who operated the Roron garbage dump on Motavia constructed a Jet Scooter and gave the vehicle to Rolf Landale in AW 1284; this craft enabled Rolf to destroy the Climate Control Center (Climatrol) on the planet, as well as open the planet's four dams and avoid a flood. Dezolis (PS 1: "Dezoris"/PS 2: "Dezo"/PS 4: "Dezolis") Dezolis is an ice planet populated by green-skinned intelligent humanoids and yellow, talking Musk Cats. Because of the planet's harsh environment and dangerous native creatures, very few Palmans and no Motavians live on the planet; it is for this reason that the Espers live here in the hidden Esper Mansion. Deposits of the valuable metal Laconia were found on Dezolis in AW 843, causing a massive rush of Palmans to the planet until AW 1281, when a poisonous gas was discovered in the planet's mine shafts. Space travel was outlawed during the time of Mother Brain, so that Skure, the planet's lone spaceport, fell into disrepair; Rolf Landale and his friends were the only Palmans known to have traveled to and from the planet during this time. Rykros/Ryucross Ryucross is a planet on an extremely elongated orbit, such that it only approaches the other planets once every 1000 years. Ryucross may only be seen by looking through the Aeroprism; a valuable crystal through which objects can be seen that are normally hidden to the naked eye. As such, its exact location is unknown to any living being. The planet's abnormal orbit was designed by the Great Light so that when the seal on the Profound Darkness weakens, Ryucross comes to warn the Protectors of the danger. Ryucross' guardian is "Le Roof", an incredibly advanced informational entity left by the Great Light to give the Protectors their mission. As the inheritor of part of the Great Light's being, Le Roof is the last creature to hold the secrets to the ultimate purpose and fate of the Algol system. Ryucross/Rykros makes a cameo appearance in Phantasy Star Universe as a giant SEED hive. Satellites and other artificial bodies Alisa III The setting of the game Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom and named for Alis Landale, the heroine of Phantasy Star, this was one of many special ships that left Palm right before the Great Collapse (Palm's destruction by the Earthmen). These ships had multiple sections, arranged in domes a la the Biosphere II, in which different climate conditions were found. One of them is a lush paradise ("Landen"), another is a desert land ("Aridia") which holds a special draining tank underneath it through a whirlpool, another a mountainous region ("Elysium"), another a watery world ("Aquatica"), another a land shaped like two dragon heads ("Draconia"), and yet another a secondary lush world that on the Alisa III was used to seal off the evil sympathizers of Dark Force that were on the ship ("Terminus"). The Alisa III's claim to fame is that it was one of two ships that managed to both escape Dark Force and go beyond the Algol System, the other being the Neo Palm, which also managed to fight off Dark Force. Depending on which path is taken through Phantasy Star III, in a sort of ironic twist, the Neo Palm and Alisa III may end up near Earth, having gone back in time and space through a black hole. This is ironic because the Earthmen were the ones who destroyed Parma in the first place. However, in Sean's storyline, the two ships meet up but do not seek out any land to colonize; they instead stay together to help fight off Dark Force in 1000 years' time. On Crys route, Alisa III and Neo Palm meet, and go towards a new star system, planning to settle at the new system's third planet. Another spaceship of this kind was encountered near Nalya in Phantasy Star IV; it had crash-landed there, taking out part of the town. No bodies were found among the wreckage, but many androids , some of them more primitive versions of the android Wren, still patrolled its halls -- presumably still carrying out security duties. Gaira An artificial satellite used as a prison until its destruction in AW 1284. Rolf and his friends were imprisoned here in AW 1284, but they escaped with the help of Tyler, a space pirate. Just after their escape from the satellite, it malfunctioned and crashed on the surface of Palm, destroying both the planet and satellite. This event is referred to as the "Great Collapse". Kuran An artificial satellite that processes programs sent by Zelan and sends them to other systems, Kuran controls Motavia's Atmosphere Control Plant/Climate Control Center (Climatrol) and Crust Stability Center/Plate System. It ceased functioning after Mother Brain was destroyed, but it was restored a year later. Dark Force infested the satellite and its computers in AW 2284, but was defeated by Chaz Ashley and his allies. Noah Noah is a large space ship on which the Earthmen arrived in Algol. It first entered the system in AW 822. Having destroyed their own planet, the Earthmen planned to take over the Algol system through the ship's computer, Mother Brain. They succeeded in controlling the system for some time, but their ship was infiltrated and Mother Brain was defeated by Rolf Landale and his allies in AW 1284. Whether any Earthmen remain is unknown. Zelan Zelan is an artificial satellite orbiting Algol that controls the planets' climate and life support systems. Wren is overseer of Zelan, but left the satellite in AW 2284 to join Chaz Ashley and his party, to restore order to the satellite. References in other games * In the Japanese Master System game The Story of Mio (Japanese: 「星をさがして...」 (Searching the Stars...)), the player encounters spaceport workers who mention holiday cruises to three of Algol's planets: Parma, Motavia and Dezolis, although the player cannot actually embark on any of the cruises. * In the Dreamcast games Shenmue and Shenmue II, the player can obtain a toy bus which reads "PASEO <-> ZEMA" on the list of destinations, in reference to the Motavian towns. External links * [http://www.phantasy-star.net/ The Phantasy Star Pages] - Comprehensive Phantasy Star page. * History of the Algol solar system * Category:Phantasy Star